TeamSpeak
TeamSpeak is proprietary Voice over IP software that allows users to speak on a chat channel with other users, much like a telephone conference call. A TeamSpeak user will often wear a headset with an integrated microphone. Users use the TeamSpeak client software to connect to a TeamSpeak server of their choice, from there they can join chat channels. The target audience for TeamSpeak are gamers, who can use the software to communicate with other players on the same team of a multiplayer game. Communicating by voice gives a competitive advantage by allowing players to keep their hands on the controls. Connecting to the Millecielo TeamSpeak server in Windows #Download The TeamSpeak Client: For Windows #Click "Connection" on the top of the menu and press "Connect". #Your local addressbook is still empty but we are going to add a server here. #Press your right mouse button in the white left section and click on "Add server". #You can name the server anything you like. After that, the "Label" shows your previous chosen name. #Now fill in mclteamspeak.dontexist.com:8767 in the server address field. #Enter your preferred account name in the "Nickname" section. #Now click "Connect" and you should be logged into the Millecielo Public TeamSpeak server. #You will see a "U" for unregistered beside your nickname now. #Now click "Self" on the top of the menu and select "Register with Server". #Enter your desired username and password. #Disconnect from the server and connect again, except this time, change the Anonymous button to Registered and enter the account you just registered. #After that hit the "Connect" button at the bottom. If all went well you are now connected to the server. You should see a "R" beside your name now. Connecting to the Millecielo TeamSpeak server in Mac OSX Intel #Download The TeamSpeak Client: For Mac OSX Intel #Click "Connect" on the top of the menu. #Now fill in mclteamspeak.dontexist.com:8767 in the server address field. #Enter your preferred account name in the "Nickname" section. #Select Anonymous #Now click "Connect" and you should be logged into the Millecielo Public TeamSpeak server. #You will see a "U" for unregistered beside your nickname now. #Now click "Server" on the top of the menu and select "Register Player with Server". #Enter your desired username and password. #Uncheck Server Admin #Disconnect from the server and connect again, except this time, change the Anonymous button to Registered and enter the account you just registered. #After that hit the "Connect" button at the bottom. If all went well you are now connected to the server. You should see a "R" beside your name now. Setting up Voice Chatting in Windows XP Go to your control panel, then double-click "Sounds and Audio Devices". Click the "Audio" tab then look for "Sound Recording". Select your device then click the Volume button. Raise your microphone level until you can be heard loud and clearly. Rooms in Millecielo Public TeamSpeak Server Millecielo Private Room This room belongs to the members of the Millecielo Famiglia. You would see 4 sub-channels. The lounge would be the default place for members to hang out. Once you decided to start a game, join one of the 3 empty Game rooms so as not to cause confusion to those chatting in the Lounge. There is also a room for the sub-game that Millecielo Famiglia is currently trying out: Heroes of Newerth. Each Game room has a cap of 12 maximum user while the Lounge has a cap of 50. Public Room This room is for public users to use. There is a maximum user cap of 30. Radio Room This room is for people to blast their music or radio. The room is moderated and only a few people are able to play the music. (This room is still under construction and is not functioning yet.) Vinyl Room This room is a private room for players of Team Vinyl of Garena.